


Real smack, not a simulation

by winstonlives



Series: Between the Jump cuts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Concerned Dan, Everything's Alright, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Phil, M/M, Phil is a brat, Short One Shot, guilty dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: A moment between the jump cuts. 1:00~1:05 D&P Get real jobs vid.





	Real smack, not a simulation

“How is it?”

“Fine, just a little swollen.” 

“Should I get you some ice?” 

“No, that’ll make it a little red I think. It’s fine. If I need to, I’ll ice it after we’re done.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“I really didn’t mean to…” 

“I know. I’m fine. It’s fine.” Phil smiled. 

“You sure you don’t want to wait? Or start over later?” 

“And get hit in the mouth for no reason? Heck no. We’re keeping it in, think if the views. Now kiss it better, then get on with it why don’t you!” Dan chuckled, and bent over to give Phil a quick peck on the lips. “Ow!” 

“Oh sorry, did I hurt you!?” Dan squawked, pulled back, and looked worried. 

“No, just messing with you.” Phil smirked. “I mean it kind of throbs but…it’s not the only thing that you made throb today.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Phil!” Dan looked scandalized. “I must have hit you harder than I thought, maybe you have a concussion or something. A major head injury?” 

“I seriously am okay. It’s just fun messing with you. I’m fine, I swear, now play the fricken game.” Phil covered his mouth and looked at the camera, then at Dan. “Okay.”


End file.
